Life of the 4th Wall Breakers
by Shadow Skywalker
Summary: Deadpool and Pinkie Pie just do whatever! They have fun with each other, sometimes their friends, but they also run into trouble too.
1. Episode 1

Life of the 4th Wall Breakers #1: When there's new Friends, there are new Enemies

One morning in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie was hopping through Ponyville and she saw someone that looked rather unique.

"Wow, who is that!?" Pinkie questioned herself.

Pinkie ran towards the figure and she introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie, and wow I know who you are, your a ninja spiderman!" yelled Pinkie.

"I'm not a ninja spiderman, I am Deadpool a cooler character!" yelled Deadpool.

"Oh, well hi Mr Deadpool! Want me to welcome you to ponyville?" asked Pinkie.

"No, I'm here to get someone who is on my naughty list and he just happens to think he can hide here" said Deadpool.

"Oh, um can I help, after all I know all the locations here in Ponyville!" said Pinkie.

"Alrighty let's go!" said Deadpool.

So the two new friends ran off looking for Deadpool's target.

"There he is Pinkie!" said Deadpool.

"Um who is that? He kinda looks like you" asked Pinkie.

"Oh that's one of my enemies Deathstroke, DC fans say I'm a copy of him, yeah right!" yelled Deadpool.

"Some people need to know similar doesn't mean rip off!" said Pinkie.

"Exactly, let's sneak up on him" said Deadpool.

Meanwhile Deathstroke was in Ponyville because he was getting readings on a powerful source. Deathstroke was hoping to use this power for his own benefit.

"Ah, with this magical source I can upgrade my weapons and I can banish that rip off of me!" yelled Deathstroke.

(Background Music: Theme of Deadpool Marvel vs Capcom 3)

"That wasn't a nice thing to say Deathstroke!" yelled Deadpool.

"Yeah you butt! Similar doesn't mean rip off!" yelled Pinkie.

"Who the fuck is that!?" yelled Deathstroke.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! and Deadpool and I are gonna kick your ass!" yelled Pinkie.

"Yeah girl! Time for us to make the chimmifuckinchangas!" yelled Deadpool.

"Actually it's time to make the chimmicherryfuckinchangas!" yelled Pinkie.

"Oh hell yeah! That sounds better Pinkie you genius!" yelled Deadpool.

"Will you two please shut your goddamn mouths!?, and die silently!" screamed Deathstroke.

Deadpool and Pinkie Pie attack Deathstroke in all directions giving him a rather hard time and also Pinkie took Deathstroke's sword.

"Give me that back you dumb bitch!" yelled Deathstroke.

"I'm not a female dog you moron!" yelled Pinkie as she charged the blade at Deathstroke but Deathstroke caught it and chased Pinkie with it. However Deadpool tripped Deathstroke. Then Deathstroke fell face down on the floor.

"Now it's time for Jack the Ripper to strike!" Deadpool yelled as he pulled out his red bladed katana.

"Ha, your so funny Mr Deadpool!" said Pinkie.

"Not as funny as I shoot your fucking guts out!" yelled Deathstoke as he pulled out his shotgun.

"Hey he's just similar to you and stop being such a bully Deathstrike!" yelled Pinkie as she fired her party cannon with cake batter at Deathstroke.

"It's Deathstroke! and also ah shit my gun is jammed!" yelled Deathstroke.

"Now is my chance!" yelled Deadpool as he sliced Deathstroke in two.

(Background Music ends)

"My comrades will kill you" Deathstoke said as he collapsed.

"What does he mean?" asked Pinkie.

"Well you see here Miss Pie, a lot of people really hate me and Deathstroke is the leader of a club called The Los No Deadpools" said Deadpool.

"Oh, well that doesn't sound friendly" said Pinkie.

"Yeah they're asses that what and we need to stop them" said Deadpool.

"You can count on me to help you!" said Pinkie.

"Well the odds are against us, one thing for sure" said Deadpool.

"We won't give up!" yelled Deadpool & Pinkie Pie.

"You can bet on that readers!" yelled Pinkie.

"Oh wow you can break the fourth wall too?" asked Deadpool.

"Yup I can!" yelled Pinkie.

"Awesome! and also readers be sure to look out for our next adventure! Until then bye!" said Deadpool.

The End for Now!


	2. Episode 2

Life of the 4th Wall Breakers #2

Rainbow Dash gets them lost.

One Monday morning Deadpool, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Wolverine were walking to Camp Skull Creek.

However they were getting exhausted.

"Ugh! I am tired of flying!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Well isn't that strange!" laughed Deadpool.

"Yeah! Aren't you the fastest?" asked Wolverine.

"Heh! Shut up, you two!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Don't back talk to me you blue lout!" yelled Wolverine.

"I am not a blue lout, you dick!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"You want me to go the extra mile? You shit out skittles and eat them!" yelled Wolverine.

"You chop off your own dick while going to the bathroom!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Guys for crying out loud let's not fight! What are we Goku and Superman fanboys!?" yelled Pinkie Pie.

"Fine!" said Wolverine.

"I'm outta here!, there's a cart and I'll meet you at the camp!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Get back here, I wanna ride the cart too!" yelled Deadpool.

"Ugh I'm surrounded by idiots!" said Wolverine.

"Ah don't say that, beats walking right?" asked Pinkie.

"I guess so" said Wolverine.

"It says you have to be 3 inches to enter this ri-, ah screw it!" laughed Deadpool as he slashed the sign with his katana.

"Get in Wade!" said Wolverine.

"Coming Logan!" yelled Deadpool.

Then Rainbow Dash started the cart.

"Make it go! Make it go!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

Then the cart accelerated going through loops like a Sonic game.

(Background Music: Windy Hill Zone Act 1)

"Whoo! Put your hands in the air guys it's so much fun this way!" laughed Deadpool.

"Hey! This ride makes my voice sound silly!" yelled Pinkie Pie.

"Ugh..." said Wolverine.

"Stop! Stop! Get out of our mine!" screamed a Dwarf.

"Rainbow what did you go and do!?" yelled Wolverine.

"I didn't know this was path to a mine!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"We'll just have to settle this in smash! Literally!" yelled Pinkie Pie as she punched the dwarfs that homing attacked her.

"Yeah! To quote Ryan Reynolds senpai! MAXIMUM EFFORT!" yelled Deadpool as he slashed the dwarves.

"And don't you ever fuck with us again jerks!" yelled Wolverine.

"Run fellow dwarves run!" yelled one dwarf.

The Dwarfs scurried away from the cart and then the group continued their path and eventually they got out and exited a cave.

(Background Music ends)

"Huh! That cave strangely looks like a skull!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Looks like we are here!" said Deadpool.

"I have a bad feeling were are getting watched, I can smell them up ahead!" said Wolverine.

(Background Music: Theme of the Deadly Six)

"Well well! Look what the cat dragged in!" laughed The Joker.

"It's Deathstroke rip off, Angry Short Midget and two lame characters no one cares about!" laughed Harley Quinn.

"What do you dumbasses want?" asked Deadpool.

"Our leader has promise a high bounty for your deaths!" said The Joker.

"That reward is as good as ours puddin!" yelled Harley Quinn.

"Right you are poo!" yelled The Joker.

"You can't win! Your easily out numbered you clods!" yelled Deadpool.

"Let's rush them!" yelled Pinkie Pie.

"Let's go bubs!" yelled Wolverine.

"Looks like we're going to have to settle this the hard way!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"You four won't stand a chance!" yelled Harley Quinn.

"Damn straight! You're just chickens! Cheep! Cheep! Cheep! Cheep!" roared The Joker.

Deadpool stabs The Joker's foot with a katana and Pinkie Pie punches him in the face. While Rainbow Dash got a stormcloud and got it to rain on Harley Quinn and Wolverine stabbed Harley in the stomach.

"Ow! You fucks were lucky this time!" yelled Harley as she escaped crawling.

"Ow! You may have beaten us! But they are more Deadpool!" yelled The Joker as he fainted.

(Background music ends)

"Shouldn't we go after them?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Nah! They're going to pass out from blood loss missy" said Wolverine.

"Okay who wants Smores!" yelled Deadpool.

"I do!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Hell yeah!" yelled Pinkie Pie.

"I might as well, I'm starving" said Wolverine.

After that battle Deadpool, Wolverine, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash decided to chillax eating smores but little did they know their food is attracting something or someone...

Stay tuned!

"Yeah this story was getting kinda boring at the end anyways and also in the next episode we will have another Marvel character joining us and it's not Spiderman!, so toodles readers!" yelled Deadpool.

The End.


End file.
